1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus useful when miniaturizing a pixel circuit, for example.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various types of electro-optical devices using light-emitting elements such as organic light-emitting diodes (below, “OLED”) have been proposed. In such electro-optical devices, pixel circuits including the above-described light-emitting elements, transistors, and the like corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines are generally configured to be provided corresponding to the pixels of the image to be displayed. In such a configuration, when a data signal of a potential according to the gradation level of the pixels is applied to the gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies current according to the voltage between the gate and the source to the light-emitting element. In this manner, the light-emitting element emits light with a luminance according to the gradation level. At this time, if the characteristics of the threshold voltages or the like of the transistors are varied for each pixel circuit, display unevenness adversely affecting the uniformity of the display screen is generated. For this reason, techniques compensating for the characteristics of the transistors have been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-316462).
Further, with respect to electro-optical devices, there is great demand for reduction of the display size and an increase in the high definition of the display. In order to achieve both reduction of the display size and an increase in the high definition of the display, since there is a need to miniaturize the pixel circuit, a technique providing the electro-optical device on a silicon integrated circuit, for example, has also been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-288435).
Here, when the pixel circuit is miniaturized, it is necessary to control the current supplied to the light-emitting element within a micro region. The current supplied to the light-emitting element is controlled according to the voltage between the gate and the source of the transistor; however, in the micro region, the current supplied to the light-emitting element changes greatly with respect to slight changes in the voltage between the gate and the source.
Meanwhile, the driving capability of the circuit outputting the data signal is increased in order to charge the data lines in a short time. In a circuit having a high driving capability in this manner, it is difficult to output the data signal with extremely fine precision.
Here, in a case where it is intended to compress the amplitude of the data signal and perform supply thereof to the gate of the transistor using some kind of configuration, there is a problem in that it is difficult to narrow the pitch of the data lines due to the incorporation of such a configuration.